


What is Unspoken

by Morbidocity



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lokicest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless porn, Porn, What Have I Done, loki/loki - Freeform, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidocity/pseuds/Morbidocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki crosses the lines of time and space into his own past in order to warn himself of the war in an attempt to turn his loss into a win.  Things escalate between the present Loki and his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Unspoken

The warm temperature of Asgard greets him the moment that Loki steps through the portal. The realm is familiar, to the tee with the Asgard of his memory, absent of the changes that would surely be present in the Asgard of now. The fallen god trails his eyes over every detail, every crack and blemish of the golden palace itself, every vibrant hue in the rainbow bridge and shining golden fruit that litter the trees of the gardens. But the sentimentality of the old days is not why Loki was here. 

He flips the hood up over his head of long raven locks, the plush green and gold material vast and roomy as it droops over his eyes to effectively hide the features underneath in a cloak of dark shadow, no one need see him save for the one he was here for. 

It was a controversial magick, something only of myth and highly forbidden by all magick spinners. An unspoken rule that rest heavy about all mages and magick users alike; never tamper with the past. In his younger days, Loki had adhered to the rule without thought to just what time traveling could bring. He'd reasoned out the possibilities of just what his actions could bring upon the time flow and had decided to never test it... and yet here was the present Loki, dabbling in his own time stream. 

He remembers this day well, the day of Thor's coronation to become king interrupted by the intrusion into the weapon's vault. Not enough to do real damage but enough to hold of the crowning of an unfit king for a while longer, an act that he believed strongly Asgard should have thanked him for. 

The sun is positioned just so in the sky and by telling where it sat, it could be reasoned that it had not even broke morning yet, a few hours before the coronation. And what did he intend to do? To give warning of the events to follow? No, Loki could not change who he had become but he could give heed to future plans and perhaps then he would come out victorious. 

The elaborately decorated walls of the palace pass without so much as a glance towards them and the inhabitants of the House of Odin pay him no mind as he walks. Each step echos softly on the polished floors, muffled only by a well practiced enchantment off pallid lips. It's a well memorized path down to his former room and when the chambers come into view, Loki wastes no time in slipping into the candlelit room and closing the door silently behind him. 

Inside now, he can make out the form of an all too familiar being curled under heavy and royal emerald bed sheets. The god tilts his head to the side, tsking lightly at the lack of guard the sleeping version of himself seemed to have. How often did he lose sleep these days due to the light sounds of a mouse scuttering across floors or the scrape of a tree branch against Midgardian windowpanes?

He crosses the room slowly, silently, like a predator advancing on its prey. With gentle fingers, he traces over the dust-free bookshelf as he passes, stroking absent-mindedly at the spine of each book with a long diluted love. When at last he reaches the edge of the bed, he shifts, lowering himself down onto the mattress and reaching forward to brush the much shorter noir hued locks from the sleeping form's face to reveal features so like his own that it was almost eerie to be staring down at them. 

The creature tenses under the touch, no doubt realizing that it was no longer alone in the dimly lit room. Cautiously, the heavy lids part and reveal eyes that mirror Loki's own (and why wouldn't they, they were his after all) and the younger god stares up at him through confused eyes. 

"Who steals into my chambers this morn?" He asks and it hits Loki then that his hood is still obscuring his face, preventing the male from seeing himself in a different light. Removing his hand from the pale cheek, Loki reaches up and pushes the hood back to rest against his back and the reaction is instant. 

Eyes widen and understanding sets in, he'd always prided himself in being brilliantly endowed. "What transpires that causes me to look back on the unspoken and break it like so?" 

"Defeat."

The younger Loki shifts, sitting up and allowing the satin sheets to pool at his hips. Loki can see the confusion in the similar jade mirrors, the loathing of the mere mention of being defeated in anything. "I would have you elaborate."

"There will come a time when you will lead a vast army, powerful but lacking the intelligence to reap on it's own. You must remember never to underestimate your opponents for the opposing army is strong and they will win if you think yourself too far above them to reach."

He watches as the young god tries to decipher the message, to find just what he had been speaking of. It's a clear code and yet also one that would not be able to be fully realized until the war was upon them. Loki leans forward ever so slightly, tracing his finger tips over the creamy pale skin of the identical neck before him. 

"There will be five friends to your brother and each will possess strengths of their own; a deadly assassin with hair the color of fire, an archer with the eyes of a hawk, a captain with no real power save for dedication, a beast that relies entirely on it's near godly strength, and the Man of Iron in gold and red with a wit and snark terribly sharp."

The information processes and Loki can tell exactly when the other him had stored it away to reopen at the designated date, when it would prove it's usefulness. "Do not lose track of such information, it could change our loss into a win." He states, fingers dancing just above the prominent collar bone, only pausing with a soft shiver passes over the mirror image's body. 

"This win is important?" The other him breathes and Loki notes the changed look in his eyes, a forbidden want in more than one sense and one that the younger version of himself would never act upon. Loki smirks, leaning forward to close the distance with a press of his lips against his own. It takes a moment but the lips beneath his own open in compliance and Loki draws his tongue over them before slipping it inside and mapping out the mouth he'd known all too well. 

His younger self is far more submissive than he ever remembered being and it almost angers him, to feel as if he used to be such a weak character. Nonetheless, he pushes his tongue against their's, sliding his hand along the vast expanse of snow white skin before he tangles his slim fingers in the short locks and gives his head a sharp tug. "Of course, why else would I be here now?"

There is no immediate answer and Loki does not mind the silence. He pushes, driving the clone of himself back until its back is pressed once more against the soft mattress underneath them and he's leaning over it, lips still connected in a now heated and needy kiss. It's completely wrong and goes against the unspoken rule and everything after it and yet Loki cannot bring himself to care, he'd come this far. 

His free hand trails along the bare chest, down further still until it reaches the trousers and loops in the waistband of the fabric for only a moment before the heel of his palm brushes against something far more prominent than should be in this situation. Loki smirks, parting from himself just a bit to lock eyes, "For someone who always thought this magick taboo, you do not seem to be rejecting my advance."

A hitched gasp cuts through the air as he presses the hell of his palm down, grinding it into the bulged pants in a teasing gesture. A stutter of hips and his younger self is pressing its hips up against the attention, seeking more of the delicious friction. "Do you wish for me to fuck you?"

There's a pause at the question, everything stilling and Loki smirks. It's a loaded question, this whole thing is forbidden and yet he wants it terribly and quite clearly, as does the version of himself beneath him. The silence drags on for a moment in what he can only reason to be a struggle of morality in the younger version's mind and it's clear which side wins out when the hips resume their grinding into his hand. "...yes."

There's a soft touch to his chest and Loki does not bother to give it any mind. The temperature drops only slightly as he feels the armour dissolve away under the touch leaving him bare to his own eyes. So eager. 

Their lips crash together in a clash of teeth once more, nothing but lust and need. It only takes a moment for Loki to pin the hands above his own mirror image's head, ceasing the beginning of wandering hands along the body it out to know so well already.

"You're a naughty one. So eager for something so taboo." 

Unlike his younger and more reserved self, Loki reaches down and gives the trousers he wore a rough tug, pulling the fabric down before discarding it entirely and exposing the identical pale flesh. 

Their hips fit together perfectly and the slide of skin against skin causes Loki to let out a low groan. It's a desperate slide, a teasing friction until the younger arches against him in an attempt to gain his attention and when he gives it, "Keep true to your promise and fuck me." It's a low and demanding growl and one that Loki cannot resist. 

He lines himself up, the blunt head of his length pressing against the tight ring of muscle and with only a light breath of a lubrication based spell, Loki thrusts home in one go. His moan of bliss mingles with an similar grunt of pain as his hips come to rest against the other's, linked together. 

Wasting no time, Loki sets a rhythm. It's hard and rough, far quicker than what his younger self had been expecting and there's the sharp burn of nails in his hands as the pinned hands clutch tightly at him in an attempt to ready himself for each unforgiving press into him. 

The room fills quickly with the sounds of their coupling; heavy moans and breathy gasps, sloppy kisses and the lewd noises of each push and pull of Loki's length into the slick and pliant hole. The tightness and warmth of being inside another body is almost too much to bear and when he reaches down to wrap his fingers around the duplicate's length and the walls around him clench, Loki's hips stutter forward to bury himself deeply. He draws in a broken breath, feeling himself being thrown over the edge and underneath him, his identical self follows. 

The post-sex haze falls over him thickly, like a far too warm blanket, and Loki withdraws from himself slowly. He watches as the hole flutters at the loss, staying open for only a mere moment before closing around itself. A pale fingers presses to the rim, rubbing at the abused skin and drawing a hiss from the younger self before he presses it inside in an attempt to press his release inside deeper still. 

"Do not forget my words." He says, his own voice coming out drowsy and near foreign to his own ears. 

"Fret not." Replies the younger, "You've made them unforgettable." 

Perhaps now, Loki would be able to mark a win in his book.


End file.
